The Cancer Prevention & Control Program consists of 26 Participating Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding for $8.7 Million in annual direct costs ($9.9 Million in total costs). During the last two years, its Members were responsible for a total of 123 cancer-relevant, peer- reviewed publications 33% of which were intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. This Program is comprised of 4 sub-programs, which are: Tobacco Control; Nutrition; Cancer Epidemiology and Health Education/Community Outreach. The goals of the Program focus on research to promote overall reductions in cancer incidence, mortality and morbidity. Tobacco usage is the most important single cause of cancer in the United States. Consequently members of this sub-program have focused on the behavioral epidemiology of smoking and have made major progress in identifying factors associated with smoking initiation and cessation. The Nutrition sub-program studies the role of diet in cancer onset and progression, and features two large multi-disciplinary intervention studies: one on breast cancer recurrence and the other on recurrence of colonic adenomatous polyps. The health including effects upon cancer incidence, and has developed some of the major hypotheses currently being tested by the women's Health Initiative (UCSD is a site). Health Education and Community Outreach are exceptionally important in diminishing the impact of cancer on the population. This sub-program has developed a number of proven, effective methods for persuading ethnic and cultural minorities and financially disadvantaged sections of the community in San Diego and Imperial counties to participate in cancer screening programs and clinical trials.